Spawns of War
by Dirgesworn
Summary: This story takes place after the Zerg have been completely destroyed. This is the first chapter of the saga and it involves a ghosts trying to breach a Protoss prison, then gets a few surprises.
1. Spawns of War

Spawns of War  
  
A decade has pasted since the Zerg were completely annihilated by the combined forces of the Terrans and Protoss after the war and peace reigned in the universe. That is, until a Terran uprising was mustered. A elite organization of Terrans known as the Terrgoss illegally fled to the barren, desert world known as Kacon. These Terran believed that it was the Zerg who were destined to rule the universe and they would do anything to make it so. Soon they were discovered to be using a combined method of Protoss and Terran technology to make genetically engineered creations. They were all immediately shipped to the Protoss prison world of Korment and were sentenced there for the rest of their life. But as soon as the Terrgoss were imprisoned the Protoss discovered that was only a few of the Terrgoss, the hard way. A nuclear missile identified as a Terrgoss weapon struck a Protoss base on the planet Fascal Zen, sending the city into eternal oblivion. Now the Terran and Protoss must combine forces to stop the reanimation of the Zerg and the end of peace.  
  
The drop ship moved in slowly, approaching the Protoss city. Photon cannons were scattered upon the walls in a perfect pattern, allowing no entrance. Good for them they had managed to bring a cloaking device along or they may have never breached the gate. The scenery was magnificent. Pylons were everywhere and the craftsmanship of the buildings were remarkable. At the very center of the city lay a nexus like none ever seen before. Zealots, High Templar, and Dark Templar patrolled the grounds while civilians walked across the grand streets.   
  
But this was not their purpose. What they were flying to was what lay right next to the Nexus. It appeared like a large pylon stuck into the ground. The city of Korment was really something to behold.  
  
From the cockpit the pilot spoke through a speaker.  
  
"We have the target in sight." he said. "Preparing to drop ghosts."  
  
Slowly the drop ship lowered its altitude, still approaching the giant pylon. Soon they were twenty feet above the ground. There the drop ship stopped and opened into doors. From it jumped two ghosts, armed and ready.  
  
"Come now Jack!" one ghosts uttered to the drop ship as another ghost stood at its doorway.  
  
"We must keep a low profile! Now hurry!" said the second ghosts on the ground.  
  
Then a blue plasma blast shot out of nowhere at the drop ship. It was a direct hit and the ghost aboard it fell and landed his head on the ground. With fire emitting from the right side of the drop ship, it began to float to the ground. But another shot fired at it, this time destroying it completely.  
  
"Jack!" shouted the first ghost.  
  
"Never mind that!" announced the other ghost while looking toward a dark ally.  
  
From the shadowed ally a large figure with multiple legs walked into the light. Its size was half the size of their drop ship. Below its body revolved many plasma cannons.  
  
"Oh shit!" cried the ghost closest to it. "A dragoon!"  
  
The revolving cannons stopped, one facing that ghost. He jumped out of the way just in time to miss the blast that came from the cannon. The other ghost fired at it with all his might. The bullets hit the main body, but seemed to have no effect.  
  
"Foolish Terran." bellowed the dragoon as it fired again and again.  
  
But fortunately the blasts missed, and the two ghost managed to get away. As they fled, the dragoon shot a red blast up into the sky, setting off a red flare. Soon the entire city was in mass panic and chaos. Zealots searched every ally while dragoons searched the streets. But the two ghosts managed to get to the giant pylon in safety.  
  
"Now what?" said the first ghost as they hid behind the wall surrounding the pylon.  
  
"We attack the main guards and then split up." said the second. "As soon as the coordinates have been set we will contact each other."  
  
They then snuck to the entrance of the gate and stood there, just out of Protoss site.  
  
"Ready..." they said in unison. "Go!"  
  
Both of them leap from their hiding place and fired everything they had on the four Zealots guarding the entrance. As soon as all four fell to the ground dead, they ran inside. Almost immediately they came to a fork in the hallway and they chose directions.  
  
The first ghost ran down the hallway for his life. No ghost had ever managed to breach Protoss security like this. But after ten minutes of running he froze. There, about thirty yards down the hall, came a reaver. Its large, centipede like body was plump, similar to a beetle. It crawled its way in the ghost's direction. Quickly, as if a reflex, he cloaked himself. The reaver then passed him with no notice of his existence. Afterwards he continued to run down the seemingly endless hall. Zealots and reavers passed by without notice as he continued his way deeper and deeper into the building.  
  
But his search came to an end. He exited the halls and looked upon a large crystal that was connected to Protoss technology. Within the crystal hovered countless Terran units with the Terrgoss crest upon their shoulders. Beside the crystal were many Terran vehicles and aircrafts, also bearing the crest of the Terrgoss. He had finally made it to the prison cells of Korment.  
  
The ghost then went to a bunch of multi-colored orbs that protruded from the gate to the crystal's inside. He looked at his left arm and read out loud the code.  
  
"Adun Selaha!" he announced to the orbs.   
  
The orbs then turned random colors and sank into the prison. The gate was slowly opening.  
  
"Now where is Fred?" he thought to himself.  
  
"Antara Adun!" announced another voice.  
  
The gate then stopped and closed back up. The orbs arose from within the wall. As the ghost looked to turn around he saw Fred. Fred stood by the entrance to the hallway that he came from. But the voice that keep the gate from opening was not Fred's voice. It was then the ghost noticed that Fred was standing still, perfectly still.  
  
"Fred?" he stuttered.  
  
Fred then dropped to the ground. He was dead. But behind him was another figure. Its face was painted in black and white strips. From its wrists protruded plasma sabers, much like the Zealots. The ghost had come face to face with a Dark Templar.  
  
You wanna know what happens next? You're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out!  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Spawns of War: Betrayal of Brethren

Spawns of War:  
  
Betrayal of Brethren  
  
The Dark Templar and the ghost faced off, staring each other down. This Protoss was all that stood in the ghost's way, and he was not about to let this mission fail. He aimed his gun at the Dark Templar very reluctantly. The Dark Templar were masters of the dark arts of shadow and stealth. Fighting one in a one-on-one scenario was an almost impossible task for a Terran, even for a ghost. But as he was ready to fire, the Dark Templar vanished suddenly.  
  
The ghost lowered his weapon as he tried to remember what he was taught when learning of the Protoss units at the academy. Then he remembered. The Dark Templars can cloak! But it was too late. The Dark Templar reappeared right behind him and had a saber in from of his neck, threatening his life. The ghost then cloaked himself, catching the Dark Templar off guard. With this chance he hit the Dark Templar with the back of his gun, knocking it over.  
  
"I see I have a ghost to deal with." laughed the Dark Templar. "Sincerely, I had no clue you and your friend here were ghosts. It was too easy to kill him. He wasn't even aware I was stalking him until it was too late."  
  
The Dark Templar eyed the vast room with great caution. Then a slight sound was heard near the gate to the prison cell and he disappeared. He then reappeared right in from of the orbs, his sabers readied. He knew the ghost was right in from of him and he waved his pointer finger back and forth, taunting the ghost. Then it leaped forward and thrust its saber in that direction. The ghost then reappeared, revealing that the Dark Templar made a direct and accurate hit to his cloaking device.  
  
"Running out of tricks, ghost?" taunted the Dark Templar.  
  
"Not quite." said the ghost.  
  
The ghost then pulled out a spider-like devise and placed it on the Dark Templar's arm. The 'legs' of the devise clenched the Dark Templar's arm. The Dark Templar attempted to remove it, but to no avail. Seeing his chance, the ghost leap from the Dark Templar and then pushed a button on his suit. The spider mine exploded just as the Dark Templar managed to release its grip. Right before it blew up, however, the Dark Templar threw the spider mine. But he wasn't quick enough. Instead of it exploding on his arm, it exploded two feet in front of his torso.  
  
As the dust cleared the ghost looked anxiously to see what had become of his adversary. And standing there was the Dark Templar, without a scratch.  
  
"My God, you have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed the ghost.  
  
"Well done." spoke the Dark Templar in a more peaceful manner. "What is your name, ghost?"  
  
"My name is Michael." he answered.  
  
"You are truly a worthy adversary, Michael." said the Dark Templar. "I will remember that name. Should we meet again, I will have to challenge you."  
  
"I will be looking forward to it." said Michael. "And your name is?"  
  
"Lidune." responded the Dark Templar. "Farewell Michael, for now..."  
  
Lidune then closed his eyes and fell to the ground.  
  
"Is he dead?" Michael thought.  
  
Then he noticed Lidune was still breathing.  
  
"He will be alright." thought Michael. "Now for that prison cell!"  
  
Michael walked up to the orbs and uttered the code again. This time there were no interruptions and it opened completely. The Terrgoss units made their way out of the prison, regaining their conscience. They went to the aircrafts without delay.  
  
"Ghost 127 reporting." he spoke into a devise on his right arm. "The prisoners have been freed."  
  
"Excellent." uttered a voice from transmitter. "Now label the coordinates for the nuclear missile."  
  
As Michael spoke through the transmitter the aircrafts all took flight. Michael also looked down at Lidune. But now was not the time to think. Now was the time for action. His rematch with Lidune would have to cancel.  
  
Michael then spoke to a second transmitter on his left arm.  
  
"Target coordinates: 127- Korment- Launch missile now!"  
  
"Missile launched." said a robotic voice from the left transmitter. "Nuclear missile will land in approximately five hours."  
  
"This is Ghost 127 reporting." he said again to the right transmitter. "Missile has been launched. Approximate landing will be in five hours and counting. Requesting immediately recall."  
  
"I am sorry but you are no longer of any use to us." said the voice. "You have served your purpose. And remember, you did it for the glory and future of the Terrgoss!"  
  
"What the hell?" exclaimed Michael. "I'm a ghost mercenary! I didn't join the Terrgoss, you hired me! We had a deal!"  
  
"Yes well, I am afraid we have changed our mind. But thanks for the help. Be seeing you!"  
  
"Wait! You listen to me!" shouted Michael.  
  
But it was no use. The transmission on the other side was turned off. Michael was left alone. The only thing to do was wait for the nuclear missile to hit Korment and end his life. But then Michael was filled with intense inspiration.  
  
"So they leaving me here to die?" he said to himself. "Not if I can help it!"  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Spawns of War: Return of the Zerg

Spawns of War:  
  
Return of the Zerg  
  
Michael carried the unconscious Lidune on his shoulders down the hallway from which he came. Soon he ran across a Zealot who saw the Dark Templar and took him from Michael. The Zealot looked at Michael in a confused manner.  
  
"Follow me." it said.  
  
And so he did. Down the halls they went, until they reached the exit. From there they walked to the grand nexus at the center of Korment, right beside the prison. They entered and then stepped upon a platform. The three were then teleported to the center of the nexus. Before Michael was a vast room with many Protoss-made decorations and statues of High Templars and Zealots. At the end of the room was a Protoss, looking into what appeared to be a mirror but it showed the city's status instead.  
  
When the Zealot became within earshot of him he bowed and then placed Lidune in a crystal to the side of the room. As soon as that was finished the Zealot walked up to the other Protoss and knelt.  
  
"Zealot Senqu reporting." said the Zealot.  
  
"Yes?" said the other Protoss.  
  
"I bring with me not only news, but a guest." said Senqu. "He is a ghost, and he brings the unconscious Dark Templar Lidune with him."  
  
"Antara Adun, ghost. I am High Templar Qutur, lord of Korment."  
  
"It is an honor." said Michael.  
  
"I know why you have come." said Qutur. "You have come here in an attempt to free the Terrgoss prisoners. But I also know that they have stranded you here with a nuclear missile on its way."  
  
"How do you know?" questioned Michael.  
  
"I can see all that happens in my city, ghost. I even saw you fight Lidune. Bravo! You are the first to beat Lidune in hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"But what can we do to save the city?" asked Michael.  
  
"I have already issued an evacuation of the city and all civilians are being boarded upon the shuttles. I have also informed the Conclave of the event and they are sending help now." said Qutur. "Other than that, there is nothing we can do."  
  
"And what of the Terrgoss escapees?" asked Michael.  
  
"As soon as evacuation has been complete we will hunt them down with the remaining aircrafts that are not guarding the shuttles." said Qutur. "Until then, you are to stay here. I may need you if something comes up."  
  
And something did come up. Soon after many explosions could be heard from the walls. Firing from the photon cannons could be heard.  
  
"What is that?" exclaimed Qutur.  
  
Then a Zealot with battle scars appeared before Qutur and Michael. He was grasping his left arm painfully with his right arm. He also seemed to limp as he walked up to them.  
  
"Zealot Fenke reporting." he said.  
  
"Proceed." said Qutur.  
  
"My lord, we are under attack." said Fenke. "And what's worse is that the Conclave have failed to arrive."  
  
"Who are our attackers?" questioned Qutur.  
  
"I have a projection of the battle." said Fenke.  
  
"Put it on." said Qutur.  
  
Then Fenke dropped from his right hand a tiny orb that then rolled to the space between him and Qutur and Michael. An image then appeared above it. Creatures with multiple limbs were quickly slashing and hacking at the photon cannons with vicious claws. Other creatures with two arms with a sharp sickle-like claw on each arm were blasting what appeared to be a green, venom-like substance. Giant rhino-like beasts with scythe-like arms charged into the wall. And to top it all off, winged, worm-like creatures were blasting at the Protoss forces. Michael looked at the image with great fear.  
  
"Michael, do you know what these things are?" asked Qutur. "I am not familiar with these creatures."  
  
Michael was still in shock but gathered all his strength to speak.  
  
"It is the Zerg..." he said.  
  
Fenke and Qutur looked at Michael with great dispair.  
  
"They are back!"  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
